Ones Love Can't Be Over Used
by Daydreamer with wings
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are twenty years old. The war was won. They get hurt from a wolf and then realize they're turned into werewolves. That's not the only problem. Annabeth is pregnant and a whole adventure is in store for them. Will Percy, Annabeth and the baby make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hobey ho! Ok first thing first is I hope u enjoy this story I wondered why it wuz always Percy alone? So Percabeth werewolf thing! *Applause*[lol] also I have a goal of having 1000 words per a chap. Also with review I would like ones becuz I do the some to u but even of the only one reading this I will keep going at it (NEVER GIVE UP NEVER SURRENDER!) OK enough of my blabber here's the story of the century (or at least second****)!**

**Best wishez **

Percy started to wonder why Annabeth was acting so nervous. They are at where the sea is to one side and the camp is in front and there is the forest behind them. "Annabeth?" he called. "Are you okay?" But before he could say more there was a growl from behind them. The just had time to turn around for the beast- no wolf Percy realized- to jump with an amazing speed. Its eyes glowed but the colors where not as of normal wolves would be they were intelligent blue eyes but cold as ice. It slashes at Annabeth before she is able to move and got 3 bad 4 inch long wounds down her one shoulder.

Percy got in front of Annabeth as she collapsed to the ground. The wolf howled and then before Percy could do anything- same lightning speed as with Annabeth- it bit down on the same shoulder as Annabeth was cut on. Percy screamed before black spots danced in his vision and then blacked out. Annabeth however, was not unconscious. She screamed Percy's name and started crying. The wolf was about to strike him dead when the campers ran toward them with weapons which they had heard the screaming. The wolf had the time to flee and left the scene. Annabeth continued to scream when they got to her. Chiron tried to shush her and tried to calm her down. It didn't work. Chiron frowned Annabeth has never broken down like this before. She sobbed and said one word "Percy" and pointed. Chiron face became sad and he hurried over to Percy. His face was white for paleness. The wound on his shoulder . . . could be fatal. "Get a son of Apollo." He barked. "Now."

A camper ran looking for one a minute later one pushed thought the crowd that was gathering. Another Apollo kid came up to help. They got a stretcher and put him on it while applying pressure to his shoulder. The raced him to the infirmary. Annabeth had somehow fallen asleep or passed out with the commotion. Chiron gently picked her up and put her in his arms. Then he realized that she had long thrashes on her shoulder. Chiron smiled as he thought_ he must of tried to protect her that how he got bitten._ The Chiron took Annabeth to the infirmary.

(LINE BREAK)

Annabeth started to stir. Now she didn't care if any noticed she put a protective arm on her stomach. Then she heard Chiron speaking. "Is she-" The words where down to a whisper so she couldn't hear the word. Chiron began to speak again " I think she was going to tell Percy yesterday when they got attacked."

"How far long is she?" Then it was one the Apollo kids that finally spoke. "I think about 3 months but I can't be sure I not in that kind of stuff. But I think she hasn't known that long. Annabeth opened her eyes. Both of them were sitting (Chiron in his wheelchair by Percy who was on the row in front of her and the second one.

When she started to sit up, they both turned toward smiled at her. The Apollo kid, whose name escaped Annabeth nodded to her and left. The Annabeth asked "Dose everyone know?" Chiron shook his head no. Annabeth sigh of relief. "Just me and Ryan." Chiron summed up. Then Annabeth took the courage and asked, "How's Percy," Chiron smiled "He's doing well although-" he was cut off by Annabeth's shriek of "he's ok right! He has to be!" Chiron had to calm her down before starting again. "There is nothing wrong, it just that all the healing magic isn't working. That wolf is …different." The troubled look that Chiron had made her scared. Usually he knows everything. Chiron saw her look then wiped the look of his face making a blank expression.

He sighed then asked Annabeth the one question she didn't know how to answer "What are you going to do?" She said nothing then pulled her knees up to her chest. Then her vision clouded with tears in her eyes. Chiron opened his arms for a hug and Annabeth took it.

Then Percy groaned. Annabeth immediately let go of Chiron and over to Percy. But she winced and then first noticed her shoulder. It was all wrapped up it didn't hurt as much as it was yesterday but it wasn't healed at all, just patched up. Annabeth decided to ignore it and focused on Percy. She heard Percy mutter "wolf", "not me", and "no not Annabeth". He fell silent for a minute and the said "werewolf". That word made Annabeth's blood turn cold. Chiron didn't seem fazed at all.

Then suddenly Percy wake up and bolted up word yelled "wolf!" Somewhere in Annabeth brain thought _he's not thinking about the wolf attack_. Chiron said "Percy its ok there is not wolf any more." Percy started to take deep breaths and then it went back to normal. He noticed his shoulder first thing. "How bad is it?" He asked. "Percy don't strain yourself." Chiron said, ignoring his question. But Percy repeated the question. Chiron sighed and gave in. "Bad. We-we almost lost you. But in a few day you **will** stay here. My magic on doesn't work that wolf was different." Percy groaned again "I'm going to have to be here for that long."

Annabeth smirked next to him. Then Chiron frowned "Your staying here to young lady." It was Percy time to smirk and she started to protest. Chiron then said. "Because your …condition. I'll let you tell him. Also you got a bad scratch so don't like you off the hook. I have to go now good bye Percy, Annabeth." They watched him go, then Percy turned toward Annabeth with a questioning look. She smiled nervously. "Um, Percy" He nodded to as if to say go on. " Um" Then she decided to do it quick and get it over with. "I'm pregnant." She whispered softly. Percy had a blank look on his face for a second as if trying to register the words. But then he smiled and said, "I would give you a hug but…" the Annabeth softly again "You aren't upset?"

Percy gave her a weird look and then laughed "Why would I be upset? I love you Annabeth!" Annabeth brightened. Then hugged Percy trying not to hurt him though. Annabeth sat on the cot next to him "Percy?" then realized he fell asleep, she laughed and layed down and went to sleep wonder what the would hold but isn't what she expected…

**Yauta! I was successful! And I wrote it in 2 days That is an accomplishment! Ok next chap will be up most likely tomorrow srry if you wanted them to become werewolves this chap it's the next**

**(A/n lol a a/n in a a/n (try saying that 3 times fast) :P ok anywho the Yauta is Japanese for I did it! Got it from a show called Heroes that was on in like 2008 that was a Japanese dude (who is hilarious btw) who didn't know English yet and he said that a lot) **

**Ok I serially got side tracked (srry) sorry for my blabber also I WILL take flames if I'm going to be an real author one day I going to have to take so why not now? NO PAIN NO GAIN! **

**Best wishez PJ rocks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I want to but a thanks to everyone who reviewed or alerted or favorited my story. Every time one popped up I did a little happy dance.**

**Best wishez **

Annabeth felt like she was wrapped in darkness. One minute she was happy dreaming with Percy right next to her. Then it went bad. She couldn't move. Something was happening to her. She cried out is pain. Everything felt like it was on fire. She was changing. Bones were reshaping and she on all four not because of pain but that she was forced down from her bone changing. She blinked her eyes. There was a mirror right in front of her and she was staring into the eyes of a wolf.

(LINE BREAK)

Annabeth bolted up right. But it felt like the dream wasn't over there was a weird burning feeling in her stomach. Then Percy did the same as her shoot up just like she did. The look in his eyes told her he was feeling the same thing. Then they heard some one coming.

Annabeth panicked and whimpered "I think we can't let them see us like this," Percy nodded and then winced. They both go up ran out of the infirmary and to the forest. They ran until they both dropped by the creek with same pain that they experienced in the dream only it was really happening.

Annabeth bit her tongue to stop the screams of pain flowing for her lips. Percy was doing the same. Percy thought of the dream he was just but this wasn't a dream this time. He felt his fingers hardening into claws. Then him growing a tail (which was the weirdest to him).

Then it was over. He scampered over to the creek and looked at his reflection. His fur was glossy black exactly like his hair. Also along the front he had thin gray fur line on side of his head. Though he didn't know why it showed up sense tha mark had faded log before that. Percy eyes where still bright green from when human. His black claws had hints of green and also in his coat. Annabeth was very different form Percy. Her fur was white with gray on her claws and coat, in the same pattern as Percy's. She had the same gray mark sense when the both held up the sky but why they had it again was confusing.

"Whoa" Annabeth looked at Percy.

"We can talk to each other?" Percy made a wolfish grin.** (A/N Lol right? No? ok…)** The turn his head to look at his tail.

"I wonder if wolf chase their tails?" He asked.

"Seaweed brain! This isn't the time! How are going to keep this from the others?" Then she started to hyperventilate. Percy trotted up to her and licked her cheek "Annabeth its fine well get out this mess. Come on lets go for a walk. I wonder how fast we can go…" Annabeth just nodded. The started to walk slowly at first but then they were running with the wind in the ears. Then turned when the reached the beach. Then they slowed to walk to catch their breath. Percy stated

"Well, I like running better as a wolf." Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, and our eyesight and smell in incredible."

Then there was a thunk next to them. They turned and saw Ryan with bow in hand aiming right at Annabeth. Ryan shot.

"No!' Percy yelled. That one made it mark on her back leg. But he lunged forward with greater speeds than any normal wolf. He bit down on the second arrow before hitting her like the other and it snapped in haft. Then Clarisse with her (7th) electric spear can charging at them.

"Clarisse!" Annabeth yelled. But it must have sounded like a growl to her so she zeroed on her. Then Percy jumped to block her to get to Annabeth.

"Annabeth go met by the creek where it goes into the ocean!" Percy told her. Annabeth started to run but was slow with the arrow still in its place. He dodged Clarissre's attack but running a haft circle to behind her.

"Oh? So you're a smart wolf. This will be fun." While she was ranting he glanced to she how far Annabeth had gotten. She was almost to the creek. Clarisse made another strike and ran underneath her legs, which made her flip on her face. He took that opening and ran.

But Percy turned and looked back wondering if he could ever return to camp then a thought reached his mind, _I'm a monster_. He looked at Chiron and lets his ears droop down. He made a howled of sadness. But Percy guessed that they didn't get it because Chiron notched an arrow on his bow. Percy took off toward the creek. He heard a whistle of an arrow and veered quickly to the right and didn't break his stride. He raced until he reached Annabeth.

"Percy," she said "I can't run with this arrow in my leg." He nodded and before Annabeth figured out what he was going to do he yanked tha arrow out of her body.

Annabeth gave a yelp of pain and jumped/turned and then, growled "Hey that hurt!" Percy shrugged as well as he could being a wolf. "It had to come out."

Then Clarisse can around the corner and snored "There's the puppies I was looking for." "Annabeth follow me and make sure to stay close behind me." Percy ordered. He ran toward the ocean.

"Percy what are you doing?" yelled but still followed in close pursuit Percy keeps running toward it till he's on top of it with Annabeth close behind.

Clarisse stood there dumb struck for a second then ran after them but when she reached the waters edge she wobbled in it and almost fell in but didn't. All she could was watch the two huge wolves run across open waters and wait for the other to arrive.

(LINE BREAK)

Chiron stared at the empty beds with sadness in his eyes and then said, "In form the campers that we are having a council meeting in fifteen minutes." Yes sir and she scampered off."

Fifteen minutes later all the councilors were around the Ping-Pong table, but Percy and Annabeth of course, weren't there but Chiron did see glances to the to empty chairs. Then Katie spoke up "What's up? We weren't suppose to have a meeting today." Now all eyes where on Chiron. He sighed "I guess I should get out quickly. Percy and Annabeth are-" a pause " are gone." There was a lot of what's and more that one huh. "But" over all of them I heard Clarisse I focused one her "Why would they leave. There is not reason this time. Chiron, is there?" They corned Chiron. "Fine I'll tell you I want them to say it but before I do I don't think Percy would have left because of it." Chiron said. "Get on with it!" one called. "Annabeth is pregnant."

All the girls gasped while the dudes slumped back into their chair disappointed "Really! How far along is she?" Now it was just gossip going around. "Quiet" Chiron, yelled. Then the girls stopped talking except Clarisse, who wasn't talking in the first place. "Ok we to have a meeting tomorrow and no telling this to the other campers yet. I don't want anyone to start panicking or something." Everyone nodded. "Now off to bed! We will meet at 10 o'clock sharp." Then everyone left the room and went to their cabins.

Chiron whose was still in wheel chair muttered so no one but him could here "Why and where have you gone Percy?"

**Ok hoped you liked the finish and I had 100 more that 1000 4 u! I hoped you liked it and my next will up and most likely soon **

**Special thanks to **

howlsong12- who gave me a good story to read and reviewed ur story is good Retrobution- my first reviewer and gave me advice thanks Best wishez PJ rocks 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hobey ho, ok here's my next chap I hope u like it and Happy hunger games and may the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor.**

**Best wishez**

They were in somewhere in Kentucky. That's all Percy knew about where they were. They decided to make a run for it. Annabeth broke down and started to cry once because they are the monsters now. Percy conferred her until they began to move again. Now they were hungry. They found a little town. Annabeth said "Percy can we go get some real food I really hungry." She asked. Percy nodded knowing that he felt the same. They became humans and walked into the town. "How are you holding up?" Percy asked Annabeth. She smiled "I going good but could we just have a nice lunch or dinner whatever time is it." Percy agreed they had ran intill it was night and then they slept under the stars as wolves and started up again early this morning.

They walked into the town. Trying to look causal but with them both having big bandaged up shoulders and cloths they been wearing for a two days straight didn't help that factor. The received more than one weird look but they ignored them. While they were walking along, Percy sighed and asked, " Annabeth, where are we going to go?" She frowned, "Well we should go far enough that they wont expect us to be there. And is somewhere that wolves are common. So around a forest of some sort. Maybe Colorado?"

Annabeth turned toward Percy. All he did was shrug but then he winced. Percy cursed. Annabeth forgot the question and examined his wound. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Ill be fine. Lets go find something to eat." They went into a Wendys and ordered burgers, fries and two frosties. When they were almost finished Annabeth whispered to Percy "We need to go, monsters are probably coming or already here and I think that man over there is watching us and he called 911 two minutes ago. Percy nodded. They both got up slowly and started for the door. Then the man said "Not so fast." They tensed up and tried to ignore him and started walking out the door.

"Hey I'm taking to you!" they turned around. "What," Percy growled. They guy held his hands up "Are you guys ok you and your girlfriend look like you ran into a bear. Where are you going shouldn't you go to the hospital? I called an ambulance to help." Percy cursed in ancient Greek. "Annabeth we need to go." The man being an idiot called "wait I not trying to do anything but help you!"

They started to here sirens. Percy and Annabeth ran for the fields. They were getting louder. "We have too not let them catch us if they do Chiron will find out and they'll find out…" Percy stopped talking and started breathing hard. They plowed into the field and went two feet into it and the collapsed, while turning into wolves. They stayed there for a few minutes listening to the sirens. Then Percy turned toward Annabeth. He smiled, "Lets see how many people are looking for us." Annabeth shook her and rolled her eyes, but gave in with a fine because he would just keep trying.

They went out of the field from a little away from where they came in from. There was a police car and an ambulance was parked next to the Wendys. The lights were flashing and everyone around looked confused. Percy started to sneak up to the commotion and no one had noticed them yet. They hid around a corner and listened with their very good ears. Percy looked around the corner to see the guy who ratted them out taking a policeman. The policeman asked, "What did they look like?"

The guy started "well both were young. Like in there early twenties. Maybe even nineteen. -" The officer cut him off with the same question. "What did they look like? The man huffed but said. "The guy had back hair with really bright green eyes. You usually don't see many people with eyes like that. The girl had blonde curly hair with gray eyes with a great tan, too. Man, if she was single I would have been hitting on her." By then the policeman ignored him and was jostling things down on a clipboard.

Annabeth cursed "Now the will find out its us any way. Lets keep listening and see if we can find any thing else and go the opposite way of where they would be looking." Percy nodded. "Oh and they were hurt, like really bad." They heard the no-name say; now the policeman turned back toward him. "How hurt?" he question. "Both of them on there shoulder. It looked like they were attached by a big bear it had to had have been huge!" Percy heard Annabeth mutter "Wolf, not bear, wolf."

The policeman had started talking "Ok tell everything you know and no funny business. It will be crucial not to find someone that's hurt and probably confused. So tell everything what they were wearing to how tall they looked." They guy nodded "They looked like got it rapped up one both but haven't to of been in a couple of days. Also they had mud on them and the girl had pine needles in her hair, so I guessing they were in a forest in the past couple of days. They both were wearing orange T-shirts that said something like camp haft-blood." Percy said to Annabeth "That dude is too observant to be good for his heath." Annabeth nodded at him and then they both turn back listening to them. The policeman raised an eyebrow "Camp haft-blood?" He nodded "Yeah, camp haft-blood never heard of it. Have you?" The officer shook his head no. "Anyway the where talking in hushed voices. Like the didn't want anyone to here."

"Could they have robbed someplace?" the policeman asked. "I don't think so they paid with change that had. It looks to me, they are running for something or someone." Percy cursed for the second time that day. That idiot wasn't such an idiot after all. "Come one lets go Camp haft will find out about this quick because they're probably looking for us any way." Percy said. Just then a news station van pulled up. Two people got out. The one dude was caring a video camera over his shoulder. "Ok now we really need to go." Then they heard a shriek. Both turned around lightning fast, but then realize a drama queen girl just spotted them. That became a problem because now everyone now knows they were here. "Lets go. Now! The both bolded to the field but Percy saw that they ran right past the camera man which was capturing it a on video. They ran and the keep running and running until they were gone with the sun shining down on them.

**Srry I know that ending sucked but oh well. If u didn't know that was filler chap and didn't know what I was going to do with it at first but then I began write and went with it. If ur wondering I know and have this story all planed out so I will {likely} not stop writhing this story for anything I might stop for a while but that's probably it.**

**Again thx to every one who dicided to read this :)**

**Review if u want (that doesn't mean u don't have to) **

**Best wishez PJ Rocks **


	4. Chapter 4

**Just on with the story **

**Best wishez**

Percy and Annabeth finally made it to Colorado. They got to it in a week and did it mostly while being wolves. They came up to a small town that was in the mountains surrounded by forests. Annabeth looked at Percy and he nodded and together they walked into the town. [Being human of course] As they were waking along a little girl came up to them and held out her hand. In her hand was a five-dollar bill. Annabeth started at the little girl. Then she took the bill and whispered. "Thank you". The little girl brightened and skipped away. Percy looked at Annabeth "Now let's go get a meal for you" and the poked her belly "and you"

Annabeth laughed when he poked her "ok lets feed me and-" She stopped and her face went sad. "Will we ever be able to afford to find out if it is a boy or a girl?" Percy pulled her into a hug. Then whispered "We will figure something out if you want to have a doctor checkup I will make sure it happens. Ok?" Annabeth nodded, feeling better that before. "Ok now let's go find some thing to eat. And then I will go and look for a job. Maybe something to do with wolves or horses."

"Hey! Did you say something about a wanting job with wolves?" Annabeth turned and went behind Percy, tense ready to run if they had to. "Yeah why you asking?" The guy started walking toward then and said "Well there's are wild life center that is hiring right now, a it right over there. Also they are nursing a pregnant wolf that broke her foot so it might be what you're looking for." Percy smiled and the man. "Thanks we'll check into that. Come one Annabeth."

They walked away, toward we the man had pointed. There was a gray two story building the looked old and on the plaque next to the door read "Research of the environment's animals". Taped to tha side of that was a written sign that said now hiring. "Well lets go try for a job," Percy said to Annabeth. Annabeth followed him inside the building and was meet but a jumping dog. "Whoa!" Percy said with surprise, "Down doggy!" The dog immediately sat, eagerly wagging its tail. "Whoa" Percy said again.

"Well who might you be?" They turned to find a man that looked like he was in his thirties. Percy stepped forward "My name is Percy. And this is " gesturing to Annabeth "Annabeth, My girlfriend. I wanted to see if I could try to get a job here." The man raised an eyebrow "Oh? Well you have proved yourself pretty well so far. Out of all the people I know, no one but me can make that dog sit and it takes a treat for me to do it!" The man gave a good laugh and then held out his hand "I am Mr. Hans, I work here. If you want job come with me. Are both of you applying?"

Annabeth shook her head while Percy verbally answered "No just me. Annabeth…" Percy caught himself before he said anymore. Mr. Hans looked between the two of them, but must of decided not to question any thing. "Ok know we are going to go back to were the animals are so please don't spoke the. We have couple of birds and other animals." Annabeth stopped then asked. "There is not any spiders, right?" She asked. Mr. Hans looked back at probably trying to figure out if she was kidding or not. After she said nothing he replayed "No when have no spiders or any thing close to one." Annabeth nodded "ok." They walked into the room on the table was a woodpecker. But its wing was broken. They kept walking until the got to a door. "Okay we also have a wolf but she is kinda shy so don't like, run up to her quickly." Mr. Hans said as pushed open the door.

There were three wire cages, only one was occupied. The gray wolf looked up at them and cocked its head. Annabeth walked over to the cage with Percy right behind her. The wolf stood up and limped with one foot up that was bandaged to the edge of the cage. She bowed her head toward Percy and did the same to Annabeth. Percy bowed back for some reason, so Annabeth did to. Mr. Hans looked at them shocked. "How-." He asked. Percy shrugged and winces "I really need to stop doing that." He said.

Mr. Hans looked even more confused, but he shook it off. He then said, "Well your hired. That's the closest anyone got to the wolf with out her growling, or running to the opposite side of the cage. You can start tomorrow. Your job will to take care of the wolf until we release her back into the wild. You will feed her and give her water. You got that?" He informed. Percy nodded. "Be back here at eight in the morning." Mr. Hans finished and left the room.

They followed him out and headed to leave the building. Percy opened the door for Annabeth being a gentleman; she stepped out and then Percy. The sun shined down on them. "Hey, you know, we never did go and get some thing to eat." Annabeth told him. "Ok," Percy said smiling at her. Then Annabeth pulled the five bucks out of her pocket and handed it to Percy. "Where do you want to go?" Percy asked

"I don't know" Annabeth answered "Lets just walk around and see what is in the new place, we might as well get to know it." Percy nodded and grabbed Annabeth's hand. "Ok then," Percy stated "Lets go then."

**Ok don't yell at me! Its only 959 word but I wanted to finish it! Don't run me over with Blackjack (or charmspeak him to kick me in the head) or sue me! I didn't swear on the River Styx that I would … did I? Well, I hoped you liked it and if that chapter seemed slow its going to pick up in the next chapter.**

**Hope you like the Percabeth moment! Did you like it? I really feel like I could have done better… *sigh* now I put my self down **

**Here's a one-word hint for next chap! Nico … What do think of that find out next time (lol that sounds like a person signing off of a show)**

**One more thing thanks to every one who reviewed again and to the guest - im not going to stop dont worry i hate it when people stop suddenly, too so dont worry :) **

**See you later and review if you want to (plz i like reviews they make me happy)**

**Best wishez **


	5. Chapter 5

**Write read review that's all you can do (lol that rhymed and I didnt mean to I'm a poet and I didn't know it :) **

**Best wishez**

2 months later

Life was great, according to Percy. For the past two months, both Percy and Annabeth weren't hungry. Ever. His job was paying well, and Annabeth was enjoying herself a lot. Even thought they were living in a tent out side of the town, it still cool. They both have been saving up money to get an apartment and stuff for the baby. Yeah Annabeth was five months pregnant now.

Today both of them were walking down the fair ground. "Percy." Annabeth asked, "Can we go get a icy? Like the really big ones?" Percy laughed; _man, she's so cute_, he thought. "Of course, but if you get a big one you will have to share." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe, but you still owe me for getting me wet with that hose two weeks ago." Percy smiled at the memory.

They were sitting in the woods and there was a hose coming from a house near by so he grabbed it, turned it on and surprised Annabeth with a cold water. She turned into a wolf and tackled him and then Percy did, too. That was fun, just like now. "Fine you can have to your self." Percy said surrendering. They went over to the stand and stood in line. Even if Percy didn't like it there was always a nagging in is brain. He missed camp haft-blood. He also knew that Annabeth did, too. They never said any thing though; it was probably for the best

They got up to the front of the line, Annabeth had gotten her giant icy and Percy paid. The started to walk down the crowded rows of the fair. "Hey Annabeth. What do you want to do?" Annabeth frowned at her icy "I don't know. What about you?" He almost shrugged but stopped, after doing that for two month he finally got in the habit of not shrugging. He didn't know what was up with the injuries, but they healed really slowly. They had barley had changed sense they first got inflected on them. He didn't say it in front of Annabeth but they were worrying him. "I don't know either. So lets just walk around do what we please." Annabeth kissed him on the cheek again. "I like that."

Doing what they pleased worked. The next hour Annabeth was carrying an owl stuff animal that Percy had won for her at a carnival game, and are now eating hot dogs. "You know, these are the best hot dogs I've ever had." Percy acknowledged. Annabeth just nodded, her mouth filed with food. They were sitting at table but all the food vendors. Once they finished something caught Percy's eye. Percy decided to ignore it and helped Annabeth up.

Once they were both on the feet Percy got a felling he couldn't shake. But from his entire demigod and new wolf senses was telling him something was up. He scanned the crowd for trouble. He was almost finished with sweep when something black caught if eye. The boy was wearing all black, as he turned around his pure black sword swung around with him. He locked eyes with Nico Di Angelo.

Percy had a lot of different emotions that were mixing in him. Fear. Panic lots of that, but also a dash of hope. _Have to do what's best for Annabeth, and the baby, _he reminded himself. "Annabeth!" She turned to him with an innocent face on not knowing anything was up. "We got to go! I just saw Nico-." That face melted and tears dared to spring from her eyes. "I miss them…" she whispered.

Percy stepped toward her and gave her a tight hug "I know, I miss them, too. But we got to do the best for us, the baby. Ok?" Annabeth nodded. "Ok, but we got to move now!" Percy glanced to where Nico was he was almost to us but he was going against the crowd. Percy and Annabeth hurried to an intersection of the rows and columns of the fair. Percy glanced behind them again Nico was still following them, and Annabeth couldn't go much farther.

"Annabeth, we're going to have to turn into wolves." She looked at me weirdly "like right now?" I would have laughed if we were not in this situation. "No somewhere where no one can see use go in or out. I don't really what to start making people freak out over nothing." Annabeth nodded. The made some twist and turns and the got to an ally out of the carnival.

They turned into wolves and got out. It was hard for them to not get spotted. They pulled it off for a little while. Then, it got worse, they heard sirens. Someone must have called the animal control. They heard sirens getting closer. "Annabeth! Come on!" I urged her to move forward. But she looked like she was about to collapse. "Percy, I cant-." The truck came into view. They were going to spot us any second, scratch that Percy thought, they already have.

Annabeth mustered enough strength to follow Percy into an ally that was in front of them. Percy heard doors slamming and some hassling. Three of the people he works with popped out from behind the corner. "Annabeth get behind me. If the go after me you bolt, ok?" She nodded even thought didn't really think she could. "Nice little doggie." Larry said to Annabeth walking toward her with one of those dog leash restraints. I backed up and growled at to see if I could get an opening. He lunged at me I back up. While Annabeth ran forward, but she was cut off by Jonathan. He skillfully caught Annabeth around the neck "No!" Percy cried and he leapt toward her with amazing speeds.

When he got to her, Percy snapped at the pole that was keeping her in place. With that swift motion, it snapped like a twig. But Percy forgot about Alex, he was aiming a tranquilizer gun straight at Percy. Before he could move Alex fired the tranquilizer. A sharp pinch of pain felt before the tranquilizer dart did the deed. Percy collapsed to the ground. "Percy?" Annabeth said nudging his head. One of Percy's co-workers started to walk over. "Hey guys, carrying a pup…" He said point to her belly. Annabeth looks down at her stomach.

Alex, still with gun in hand said, "Let's get her without the tranquilizer, those are expansive, so we shouldn't use another one." At once they moved in with the pole leashes. Jonathan had grabbed a new one. Annabeth stepped over Percy and nudged his head again. "Percy! Wake up!" but by then Annabeth knew it was hope less.

They slowly advanced. Annabeth looked for an opening, but there was none. They did their jobs well, in this case a little to well. Annabeth growled trying to make them back up, but it came out as a whimper. _NO I must not give up _Annabeth told herself. She put her head high. At that same moment the jumped forward to catch her Annabeth dodged the one but couldn't miss the next. They caught her. Annabeth tried to get out but it wouldn't budge. They pulled her away from Percy.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed desperately, but it was no use. The two other guys picked him up and carried him to the truck the put him into and cage. And forced Annabeth into the one next to it. The closed the door and locked before she could do anything. She lied down trying not to fall asleep but failed to go into a deep sleep.

**Ok, I hope you liked that chapter and I'm proud of it. Its 1337 words.**

**ok trivia! what happened in heroes volume 4? **

**JK lol ok heres the real one What was the name of Reyna's Pegasus?**

**oh plz review and didnt realize that people usally dont review cuz that what i do the most but it ok i know that every one has a life (yes i do it includes tv anime and movie and art **

**lol another thing dyk that Rick Riordan is writing a short story crossover between Pj and the kanes look it up the is a first chapter thing and its really funny :)**

**sorry 4 that being so long **

**Best wishez**


	6. Chapter 6

**Story time! you should be happy i didnt really want to post this but my brother was like threatning to kil me soo yah**

**Best wishez**

Percy felt like crap. He had a killer head ache and felt really woozy. What the heck was going on? Then he remembered. _Alex shot me!_ Percy thought. But that was discarded from his brain. "Annabeth?" He muttered trying to fight against the tranquilizer. He felt someone pick him up and hearing a voice that sounded very far away. "Man, this is the biggest wolf I've ever seen- and the heaviest." Percy growled. Then another voice comes- louder and clearer than the last, "What? How is this monster wakening up! I shot him with a tranquilizer that will knock out an elephant for 2 days!"

"Well than get him into the cage, and fast!" Percy's brain was still in trance but it was wearing off. Fast. He twitched his foot. Then is tail. Soon enough he could move his head. Which then Percy snapped his head around taking in where he was. Alex and Jonathan were carrying him to the cages in the back room of were they worked. _No!_ Percy thought as he tried to leap from their grip. But Percy barley moved. It did freak out his co-worked a lot.

They freaked and ran through open the door. In there Percy could finally move. He broke the grip with ease but the was nowhere to go before Percy realized he jumped into a cage. The door that lead into the cage was closed before Percy could do any thing. Jonathan looked at Percy, then turned to Alex "Geez, what kind of wolf species if that?" Jonathan shrugged "How would I know? But look at them they are hurt. They need to get a checkup. Man I wonder when Percy will get here. Boss is so mad right now."

_Crap!_ Percy thought. _Boss is looking for me but he won't be able to! _Then another thing flashed through his mind, _Annabeth_! Percy looked around and then behind him. There was Annabeth. She was lying down and asleep. Percy went over to her and lay down behind her. He turned his head back to Alex and Jonathan, who were still in the room watching him Alex said " Come on, lets go. Leave the wolf and his mate to sleep." They walked out of the room.

Percy watched them go and then put his head down next to Annabeth in a protective position.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Annabeth got a very rude wake up call. All she wanted to do was to get closer to Percy and sleep more. BANG! Came again. Annabeth's head shot up. "What going on?" she said very annoyed of being woken up. Percy was already up. Growling at something. Then she realized she was in a cage. A cage! She scampered up and went beside Percy. "Why are they trying to wake me up?" Annabeth asked. Percy turned toward her "I don't know."

Then in a flash right when Percy was saying that one of the hollering guy had a restraining leash on Annabeth. She yelped with surprise, and then they dragged her out of the cage. She couldn't move. They had a firm grip on it. Also Annabeth felt weak she couldn't really do anything. Annabeth was terribly hungry. Her stomach was gnawing on her insides. And then pile on the baby.

Percy growled but then whimpered, knowing he couldn't do anything. The other person had the cage Percy is in shut except for a part that another restraining lease was poking in. "It's a smart wolf lets see what it will do." One said, "Ok. Come one, wolf. If ya want to stay with your mate, let me put the lease on." Annabeth heard Percy sigh then stepped closer. The man pulled the thin wire around Percy's neck and then opened the cage.

Percy immediately went toward Annabeth. But the leash pulled him short. Percy let out a cry of pain. He almost falls to the ground. Annabeth rushes toward him instead of being restrained because the others are freaking out "What happened?" one cried. While she got closer Annabeth felt selfish. She had forgotten Percy's really bad wound. The wound looked it started to bleed again darkening his fur. The men looked closer and realized how badly he was hurt.

"Come one lets get him into a room so we can make sure its ok" one of them said. Annabeth and Percy stared to walk together with the annoying leases. "Percy? Are you ok?" Percy turned toward Annabeth " I'm ok. I just… surprised me." Annabeth not being convinced licked his muzzle "hopefully they can wrap it up so it will stay on while you're in wolf form." Percy looks at Annabeth "You to. Look at you shoulder. And you look like your going to past out."

"I feel like I'm going to." But Annabeth tried to but a brave smile on even though she was trembling. Then Alex- Annabeth thinks his name is- comes over and puts a muzzle over Percy and Annabeth's jaws. Neither of them fought to not get them to put the muzzle on. The men looked surprised as how much they didn't move. They grabbed us both and put us a metal table in the middle of the room that led us into. Alex and Jonathan were now talking "Are the sick? They don't even seem to be able to fight anymore. They were fighting us of so hard yesterday. Did they eat any of the food?"

Annabeth perked up at thought of food. She is so hungry. And thirsty. The two men didn't notice her plea and continued talking "I with Percy was here. He's like a wolf whisper. I don't know how he doses it." Percy barked at them saying, "You think I'm a wolf whisper? I am a wolf!" Both of them startled looked at Percy. "Geez, it scared me. Hey, do you think that they came understand us?"

Annabeth had to stop the urge to roll her eyes. Wow, they're as dumb as Percy is. Then the door opened and another man walked in. He looked at Percy and then at Annabeth. "Hm…Where did you pick these two up?" He asked the co-workers. "Um." One of them stammered. Then Jonathan said "they were wondering the streets, we caught them in a ally."

The man nodded, "They seem like they have had a few rough days. I gonna fix them up." He picked up a bottle put some cream onto his hands rubbed it gently across Percy still bleeding wound. Percy made a sound of relief. Then he smoothed it over Annabeth's shoulder. She closed her eyes. It made the pain go away. She didn't realize how much the wounds were effecting them. He wrapped her up. Annabeth lay down and sighed with relief.

_That was nice,_ Percy thought. He didn't Annabeth but he almost past out earlier. The doctor, he had never seen him before, was putting bandages on his shoulder like with Annabeth. Percy waited for him to finish. Percy looked at Annabeth. She was lying down. "Annabeth, you awake?"

"No." she answered. Percy laughed, but inside he was worried for her. He wished he could tell his friends to give them something to eat. He was starving, and Annabeth looked like she was too. Percy looked at the doctor and whinnied trying to see if they would give them food. Thankfully it got through, because Jonathan asked, "Do you think they're hungry?" Percy didn't care if the noticed they weren't really wolves, he started nodding his head. They all looked at him and then Alex said "Well I guess so…" They grabbed us off the table and put us on the ground they lead us to the door.

We are back in the cage. But they gave us food. So Percy and Annabeth were eating even though it was dog food. Annabeth was happy. She also didn't look like she was going to collapse any more. " Annabeth" Percy said, "After we get some sleep we will find a way. After everyone is gone."

"Ok" Annabeth replied while she lied down. Percy didn't go to sleep as fast as Annabeth. He was thinking of how to get out of here, but when he did, he went into a deep sleep.

**That one took really one took a long time to write but I did it :)**

**Review plz **

**sorry to lazy to think of a trivia but um guess what my 2 fav. colors are**

**Ill give u a um someting its a suprise :)**

**Best wishez **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my fellow fans! Hope ur ready 4 another chap?**

**Best wishez**

(Nico – in the middle of the night)

They were walking around. "You know, Nico. Are you sure you saw them? Not a trick of light of someone that looks like them." Nico turned around toward Thaila and rolled his eyes. "No it was them I am sure of it." Nico started. "I was at the fair they had yesterday, that was right before I called you. I turned around and they both standing there. Percy spotted me before I saw him so I couldn't sneak up on them. It surprised me to see them here, but what surprised me the most was that he looked scared like seeing scared him to death."

Chiron looked at Nico. "Scared?" Nico nodded "And it also bothered them. When he told Annabeth she looked she was about to cry."

"Aww, you making her cry" Thaila said teasing him. "Hey!" Nico said. Sensing a argument, Matt jumped in and said "Guys lets, just find them. Stop arguing. When we find them we will ask them." Suddenly Conner and Travis Stoll walked up; "Well finding them is going to be hard than we thought. When we went to find if they had gotten an apartment or a hotel room, but there was nothing with ether of their names on it." Conner concluded.

Thaila crossed her arms. "Anything useful?" She asked. Travis cleared his throat, "Um, yeah. We found out that Percy was working at an animal place, were the take care of them or something like that." Thaila arched an eyebrow. "Why would Percy be working there?" Travis shrugged "How would I know."

"Okay. Let's go there than." Chiron said, pushing his wheelchair forward. Nico trudged forward after them. _I'm not crazy, _he thought _I really did see him. I know I did._ "So where is this place Percy works at or worked at?" Nico asked the stoll brothers. Nico looked at them to see them holding a map. "Hmm." Was the answer he got. "Hello? Guys! Where is the place he worked?"

Suddenly they started to walk of the way the came. "This way" they both said at the same time. Nico and the others just could follow. They went for a block until the heard a loud CRASH! A few buildings down the door swung open with force. Then a huge black wolf and a white one bursts out. Then Nico realizes, _It's the wolves that were on the beach! _Nico unsheathed his sword.

But the reaction from the black wolf was very different than Nico's. When the monster barged out it was running full speed, but as soon as it saw all the demigods it froze. It looks scared. And it looked exactly like Percy did when Percy saw him.

**(LINE BREAK) **

Percy woke Annabeth up slowly. "Annabeth come on we got to get out of here." It took five minutes but she finally got up. They turned into humans, and unlocked the door. "Lets go." Percy said. Annabeth nodded, but then stopped, "Wait, aren't there security cameras in here?" Percy nodded and rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a key.

"This leads to the were the TVs are, and the tapes. We can destroy the tapes so they don't find anything out." Then they went up stairs and went into a room that had a lock on it. Percy opened the door with the key. They walked into the room. " The tape will be right there." Percy said pointing. Annabeth walked over, took her jacket off, wrapped it around her hand, and then grabbed the tape. Percy was confused, Annabeth must of saw it and then said, "So there are no fingerprints."

"Oh." Percy just answered. "Seaweed brain" Annabeth muttered. "OK lets go." Percy said. They get to work on getting read of the evidence. "Crap." Annabeth said. Percy looked over at Annabeth. "What?" Annabeth took a breath then said " The camera won't stop recording so we won't have enough time to get out before it catches us on tape. We won't have time to come back and make sure we are not on it." Percy was nodding while explained that. " So we will be seen anyway?" Percy concluded. "Yes." Annabeth replied. Percy put on a thinking face, as he called it.

Then he got an idea. "Annabeth, what if we turn into wolves and then go out the door. The camera will just see us as wolves, so they won't find out its us." Annabeth, as all Athena kids do, pondered the idea. Finally she sighed. "Well, I can't think of any thing better, so… lets do it."

They got to work intill they were ready to go. To Annabeth surprise it worked. They got out quickly and got to the door to outside. Percy ran toward it and slammed into the door. It busted open and flung out wildly. They ran out and turned. They needed to get out of here as soon as possible- Percy skidded to a halt at what he saw. Annabeth did the same beside him. Nico, Thaila, Chiron, and some other were standing there a hundred feet in front of them. Nico already had his sword drawn. Percy had a bad feeling there was no way out.

**I am beat that was good srry that it is not as long as the other but I gave you a cliffy to chew on for a while. **

**:) also i wanted to put the next part in cuz this is how i feel sometimes as fans talking **

**Fandom rehab:**  
**Harry Potter: Oh my gosh there's no more books or movies what are we gonna do with our lives?! *sob***  
**Lord of the Rings: Puh-lease, at least your author is still alive!**  
**The Hunger Games: I can't take having to wait all this time for the next movie. And the character deaths were soooo sad!**  
**Sherlock: Oh, so you think you know about waiting? And HELLO, the world is in a current state of confusion after our last episode!**  
**... Percy Jackson: EVERYONE SHUT THE HECK UP AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE A TROLL FOR AN AUTHOR WHO BREAKS UP YOUR OTP, LEAVES YOU HANGING A YEAR, NEARLY REUNITES YOUR OTP, LEAVES YOU HANGING FOR ANOTHER YEAR AND THEN REUNITES YOUR OTP AND THEN THROWS THEM INTO TARTARUS. AND THEN GUESS WHAT? YUP IT'S ANOTHER YEAR UNTIL WE GET MORE. AND DID WE MENTION THAT GAIA IS RISING AND THE WORLD'S GONNA END AGAIN AND THAT CAMP JUPITER WANTS TO BURN DOWN CAMP HALF-BLOOD? OH YEAH AND THAT MOVIE? IT SUCKS. IT IS A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF PERCY JACKSON. SO ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET OVER YOUR MINOR ISSUES. *sobs uncontrollably whilst rocking back and forth***  
**Everyone else: ...yeah um wow.**  
**Rick Riordan: *evil laugh* I REGRET NOTHING.**

**Send a crying face if u every felt like that :'(**

**Best wishez**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK i posting this 2day becuz its my birthday and one thing said is i was playing on howrse and i read that 2 people sent me happy birthday and none of my family has said anything yet :(**

**To the ones that reviewed- i right there with you :'( i talk to my friends who havent read it and they're all like what? and im having one of my fangirl breakdowns**

**So now with the story!**

"Annabeth, this way!" As he turns into another ally that had no way of escape, all Percy could think was flight or fight. He hoped it would come down that he had to choose the other choice. But for now it was all for flight. But that option became very small when the turn around to the way the came from and the only exit was blocked but all of there friends.

They all inched forward, but keeping their distance. Chiron was starring intensely at them. Percy growled trying to scare them off. It didn't work. Chiron said something to Matt. He loaded his bow. Annabeth was behind him came up beside him, just as he shot. The arrow landed right in front of Annabeth, which made her jump up on her hind legs exposing her somewhat enlarged pregnant stomach. She came back down quickly but Percy looked at Chiron and knew he had noticed it. Chiron was going to figure out. He seemed to be trying to maker the theory of them being werewolves true.

Percy realized they needed to use the shock of them being werewolves to be their key to escape. He told that plan to Annabeth and she nodded and said, "When will head back to are camp pack up and head into the woods. Chiron eyes widened and then said loudly, "Stand down!" Nico and Thaila started to protest, while the Stoll brothers said "What!" at the same time.

"Stand down" Chiron repeated. During that confusion Percy and Annabeth crept forward. Then when they again looked at them they both surged forward and speed past them. As they were getting away, Chiron said "Percy!" Percy as a reaction to his name turned his head back while still running. He turned back around and ran to catch up to Annabeth.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Chiron felt like he was in shock. He couldn't believe he didn't figure it out sooner. It was them all a long. It all made sense. Why they had disappeared. He blinked a couple of times and realized Percy and Annabeth had ran right pass them. The only thing he could do was yell "Percy!" As Percy would always do, he turned, but didn't stop like he would have done before this werewolf dilemma. After the disappeared behind a corner they all started to yell at Chiron.

"What do you mean Percy?"

"Why couldn't I shot them?"

"What in Hades name in going on?"

He shushed them all. "Can't you see. Look at everything in front of you. Nico," Chiron paused as he turned to him. "You said Percy was scared when he saw you. Those are the reasons why they are gone and were worried when you showed up. We left an impression that they were –sad to say- monsters." Chiron finished his speech. Nico dropped is sword in shock. "I could have almost killed my friends." He muttered. Matt next to him sat down on a wooden crate. "Atleast you didn't shot them. I could have killed Annabeth!"

"Children," Chiron said to get their attention. "This is no time to take the guilt road. We to focus. We need to get them back. Remember that Annabeth is pregnant. I hope their child will grow up safe, and Camp Haft-blood is the best choice. Let's go get them." Everyone was now nodding. "This way." Thaila said, "They are probably heading into the park." The all ran forward to catch up to the friend.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Annabeth was already breathing hard when they had gotten to their campsite. "Geez, Being pregnant is hard stuff." She muttered to herself. "What?" Percy called to her, then turned into a human. He started to pack a backpack with things they would need. Annabeth turned into a human to help. It didn't hurt after the first time. It felt more natural now. Instead of burning hot flames, just a nice, lapping of warmth. Annabeth looked over at Percy who seemed to be finishing packing the bag. "Annabeth," He said, "do you think you could carry a bag." She rolled her eyes. " Hey, I may be pregnant, but I am not helpless." She walked over to him and helped him pack another backpack.

They were ready to go, and then they heard a crack of a branch. Their heads snapped toward the noise. Thaila popped into view. "Annabeth lets go!" With the backpacks on their backs they turned started forward to run. Annabeth almost immediately turned into a wolf. Percy stayed human for a little longer. "Annabeth you go that way and you got that way we'll met up at the small meadow" Percy said. Annabeth nodded and took off. Percy who didn't want any one to follow Annabeth made it easy for them to follow him.

After about ten minutes of that he stopped and went toward the meadow. When he got to the meadow, Annabeth was already there. She was a human again so Percy turned back to. "Annabeth-." He heard a twig snap and snapped him head over there just like with Thaila. "You know," Percy called out "You are not that good at catching up to someone like that."

A man in a suit walked out from the tree line. It surprised Percy that it wasn't one of their friends. Percy and Annabeth inched back to get ready to run again. "Well," The mysterious man called back "Catching up wasn't the plan. Catching some demigod werewolves sounds more like it." Now Percy Annabeth were going back father. He made them sound like a prize. The man spoke up again, " You aren't getting any where that way." He motions his hands to something behind them. Out from the tree line, the whole circle was covered with men that looked armed like a swat team.

Percy growled and gave a viscous wolf stare at all of them. "Aww, is the poor puppy trapped." The man teased. Percy tried to be in front of Annabeth but there was now way with being surrounded. Percy starting to panic, there seemed to be no way out. "What do you want?" Percy called out louder because he was getting angry. "What do I want the man amused, "What in want is you. You girlfriend. And your precious little baby." Percy, now pissed, turned into a wolf and stated to challenge him. The man calmly ordered "Tranquilize him. Now. And the girl." Percy changed back into a human and ran to Annabeth as quickly as he could. Half was there two shot rang out an in a second both fell into the flowers.

Annabeth, before completely was out of it she saw the man standing over her. It was a dark blurry shape. She could something but it was fading away "What a beautiful prize." Then there was nothing.

**I guess that was a cliffy don't worry I have another chap done and up soon. I think I do my work better at night. It 11:45 when wrote this and I was going to bed but my laptop was on and I just started and didn't stop till I finished the chap. And it's got about 1100 words in it. Woohoo! I guess the chaps that are a little short and that are longer get evened out. **

**Best wishez :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine!i like this chap Hope you like this chap too

**(THAILA'S POV)**

In all time in her all of her weird life she never felt this powerless. She caught up to them quickly. They had forgotten how good of a tracker she is. Thaila was about to go out into the field but a twig snapped diagonal to her deeper into the forest. None of the other campers went this ways so she hid in a bush. Percy yelled something out to that direction. A man stepped out of the area where the twig snapped. The guy said something to Percy then from all around the, armed mortals surrounded them.

Thaila almost jumped because one was so close to her and she hadn't noticed. He didn't notice her either so she was safe for now. Percy looked very defensive now. He looked worried, panicked even. Percy shouted so now Thaila could hear. "What do you want?" The man answered but wasn't loud enough for her to hear again.

Thaila tried to think of some way to help them, but the only answers ended with her getting caught with them. Whatever he said to Percy made him super mad. Now, he was a huge wolf looking to get ready to rip of the guy's head right off. "Tranquilize him. Now. And the girl." Thaila heard the man yell loudly. Percy must have realized what was going to happen and turned human again in a flash trying to protect Annabeth. They both went down. It happened so fast that all Thaila could do was to yell out "No!"

The mortals looked over to her. Then she realized her mistake. She had given up her position. Thaila stood and started to run. She heard footsteps but the overlord boss called out "Stop! We got what we came for lets go." She ran a hundred yards turned, stopped.

Suddenly Nico crashed the a bush, "Thaila? What was that scream? Where's Percy and Annabeth?" "Nico, shh!" Thaila made Nico wait as she got her breath. "They were taken." Thaila finally said. Nico eyes widened. "Wha-." Thaila shhed him again. "We need to get out of here before the decide to come back for me. Nico sighed then nodded "fine but you have to explain every thing." Now Thaila nodded. "Lets go." They disappeared deeper into the forest looking for Chiron.

**(LINE BREAK- MYSTERY MAN)**

Every thing was going to the plan. Even he didn't think that every thing would go perfect. The only thing that didn't got to the plan when he heard a yell of "no!" from a girl in the bushes. It didn't bother him much. The girl ran as soon as she realized what she did. He wondered which side she was. Werewolf or demigod? He decided not to ponder on it. The helicopter landed and they were ready to go. He walked over to the stretcher that was carrying the male prisoner Percy. He heard one of the men mutter, "Man he's heavy"

The man ignored the soldier's comment and studied him. He seemed to be strong. He had a couple of scars up and down his arms, and some on his face. Percy stirred and mumbled something in his sleep. "Hurry up." He ordered his men. "Tranquilizers don't work on them for long I don't want them to wake up before we are headquarters there is no chance for them to escape. You wouldn't want to be next to them when they do." That quickened the men. They started to hustle to get to the helicopter. The man watched them tie them down, securely.

He got on to the helicopter and told them to take of immediately. The helicopter rose and flew of, east. The two other helicopters did the same. Soon they would land at the air port and head to New Jersey.

**Ok don't yell at me that this is way WAY short but I had to get this point across and it a very mysterious. Don't ask me who the mystery man is I won't tell you in till you find out in the story (Well maybe:P) I hope u liked it**

**Also if you have ever listened to "I'm only me when im with you" by taylor swift it a total percabeth song **

**and be happy for candyland7 i wasnt going to but up another chap until i got a review and she/he reviewed so be happy and review plz i need a few reviews plz **

**Best wishez **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! srry for not posting sooner i couldnt go on for awhile so here you go :)**

**Best wishez**

Annabeth was not happy. For the second time in like less than two days she was captured. She felt bad for Percy because he put everything on his shoulders so he would definably hate this. She groaned not wanting to face whatever it was no. They wouldn't ever have any kind of break. She turned over on to her back and realized she was on the ground still not wanting to get up.

She rubbed her stomach. She didn't know why she did it but it seems to be the right thing to do. Annabeth heard a groan next to her and realized it was Percy. She turned to that side to try and look at him. The room wasn't very well lit. She could barely see anything. "Percy?" She whispered over to him. He groaned again but then opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times adjusting to the dim light. Even with the lighting, his green eyes shined in the darkness. Annabeth sat and then Percy did, too. "Do you have any clue to where we are?" Percy asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"I do." Percy and Annabeth looked at each other for a second registering that the voice wasn't either of theirs. They then turned to the direction in the dark where the voice came from. A girl stepped into the dim light. She had brown hair that flowed down past her shoulders. Her eyes were like Annabeth gray but different. As well as Annabeth could see in the bad lighting, so could tell that hers were light, not as stormy as Percy would say.

"Who are you?" Percy asked. She sat down next to them. "Same as you. Prisoners, right?" Annabeth blinked wondering what to say but just said to say the obvious "Yeah. Yeah, I guess we are." The girl smiled but it looked forced. "Well, my name is Ash. I've been here for a month. No one else has been in here."

"My names Percy and this is Annabeth." He said gesturing toward Annabeth. Suddenly bright lights turned on through the whole room. They all blinked getting used to the light. Then the mystery man stepped though the door. The room, since they could see the whole thing was a good size room. The man came closer to them. Percy was up and on his feet in a matter of seconds. "What do you want "Percy growled threateningly. Behind the M.m., as Percy started calling the mystery man for short, 5 men in gun and uniform come into the room and train their guns on Percy. M.m. laughed "leave we only need one guard that will do the tick. The guards slowly left the room and the one entered.

Annabeth, who was on her feet along with Ash asked. "What are you going to do?" As an answer the new guard unsheathed a six inch knife. Ash seemed to have recognized and started to yell something out, but the guard was too fast. He had Annabeth but her neck with the knife. The guard didn't seem to have a good grip so she tried struggling. "I wouldn't do that is I were you." M.m. called out. "You're new to this aren't you? I'm surprised you didn't notice it sooner. But your friend Ash does. How about you tell them the effect of silver on you _werewolves_" he said the name with a bitterness and amusement. Ash took a deep breath

"Annabeth. Don't move. Silver, being werewolves is the biggest weakness we have. Avoid it at all cost. It is extremely deadly to us. If you get stabbed by that blade anywhere. It will affect you immediately. The poison affects you slowly but you want it out as soon as possible. If reaches your heart I will kill you. No matter what." Ash finished her speech. Annabeth was now frozen. So was Percy. The only movement he did when he clenched his fist.

"What do you want" Percy asked trying to be calm but you could hear the anger in his voice. M.m. had an amused facial expression on again. "I want you to come with me. But I would advise that you come with because your beloved girl friend is coming whether you like it or not" M.m. smiled and nodded the guard. The guard made Annabeth go forward and out the door. Percy having not taking the choice to stay in here and not know where Annabeth was, was not going to be an option for him.

M.m. walked in the front of all of them, then Annabeth and the guard. Percy knew this would be the best time to escape but he would have to leave Annabeth behind. Percy would never do that. They came to a room. The guard pushed Annabeth inside a room and the faster then Percy could blink the guard had him in the same position as Annabeth was seconds before. And with the same deadly blade. M.m smiled enjoying his victory.

"Annabeth get into the chair." He orders her. The chair was in the middle of the room and was one of the weird pregnant/delivery rooms chairs. Percy had no clue it was called. Annabeth did what he to do said, taking no chances. "What are you going to do?" Annabeth asked in a scared small voice. M.m. laughed "Normal things that you do when you have a patient-or in this case, prisoner- pregnant."

Annabeth looked at him shocked. Percy was just confused. "You're- you're going to give me an ultrasound?" Annabeth sputtered out the words. Percy realized what they were talking about. Annabeth had wanted an ultrasound for a long time, but they had no money to put toward it. They didn't even know if the baby was a boy or girl. _I guess Annabeth is getting one after all, _Percy thought. Annabeth looked somewhat happy but tried to hide it. A person with a white coat came into the room; Percy guessed that he was a doctor. He walked over to Annabeth and grabbed something off the cart was next to her. Percy saw it was a bottle of something. The doctor turned and talked to Annabeth "Please pull up your shirt, so we can get started."

Annabeth was a little resistant not wanting him to touch her. But when the guard moved his knife closer to Percy's neck Annabeth gave in. The doctor spread so of the gooey stuff on to her belly and then grabbed the machine thing with pads and put it on her stomach. Percy had no clue what any of the machines are called. There was a screen and show Annabeth stomach. M.m. came closer to have a better look. Percy tried to inch forward but couldn't.

The guard seemed to have gotten what he was trying to do and had a heart (as much as a person like him could) and lead him closer to Annabeth on the opposite side of chair. Being in that position he could see the screen really well now. The doctor kept looking from Annabeth stomach to the screen. Annabeth noticed it first "Is the baby alright?" she asked in a worried face. The doctor had a confused look then it went into an aha moment and must of realized something. "What?" Annabeth demanded. The doctor smiled. Then turned to M.m. and said "You're going to be happy. You get two instead of one." Percy confused asked "What?"

"I mean," The doctor said "Your girlfriend is caring twins."

**Dun dun duunnn bet ya didn't see that coming? Well I hoped you like it. **

**REVIEW**** (plz?)**

**Best wishez**


	11. Chapter 11

**YOLO hi peeps (don't ask y I wrote that) I'm very happy right now. **

**Candyland7- your names are really cool but i have names that i really want to use but they are really cool **

**4 months later**

**(Nico POV)**

"Chiron!" Nico yelled as he ran to the archery range where Chiron was teaching a class. He ran into the class still running while breathing hard. He stopped in front of Chiron and tried to talk but he had to breathe. "Take a breath, then talk." Chiron stated calmly. "Can't. To important." Nico said between breaths. "What I, my boy?" Chiron said wondering what could be so important. "Percy and Annabeth. I know where they are." Nico said finally catching his breath. Chiron eyes widened. "Where?" he asked. "They're in New Jersey. I found them from a weird facility that was very high in security-" Chiron cut him off "We need to get there as soon as possible. We have wasted enough time during these four months." Nico nodded as Chiron continued "We are going to, make a rescue mission." Nico looked up at Chiron "When in going to happen?" He asked. The Chiron answered with confidence "As soon as possible."

**(LINE BREAK)**

The days were a blured together. They didn't know what exactly the day was. It not like M.m. told them. He came in to take them into a room where the made them do weird exercises. Percy didn't like doing it but they always threaten him with hurting Annabeth or Ash. Annabeth and Percy had become close friends with Ash. She told them a lot of things about being a werewolf. She also told her about her life.

_Her life was as bad as mine_; Percy thought when Ash had told them. Ash was seven when she got bite by a wolf. She never told her parents what had happened and when she was 15 had left and lived on her own. She is only 15years old. She got captured the same way as Percy and Annabeth did; getting tranquilized. She can see through the mist, too. She asked a lot of things about them in return. "Percy," Ash asked. He turned to her. "What?" he answered back. Ash, with her voice low "do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

Percy tried to think of a way to get out of here but could think of any. For the past two months, all of them were studying everything about the building. They were in to find any way of escape or to get through a signal to camp haft-blood. They have had no luck "I don't know, Ash." Percy sighed. Annabeth was with M.m. Percy didn't like that at all but he didn't have a choice. He especially didn't like it because Annabeth was really close to her due date. Percy didn't want them to be born here but I would want to be there to help Annabeth no matter what.

Then Annabeth came with M.m. behind her. Annabeth looked really tired. Percy got up from the floor and went to here. She looked like she was going to collapse. That was the problem. Most of the time they all came back totally exhausted and almost pass out. Percy wished if they did it just him and not Annabeth. Percy guided Annabeth to where ash was and helped her sit down gently. "Annabeth get some rest." Percy told her. She mumbled something her couldn't hear. The Annabeth fell asleep.

Percy was sitting next to her stroking her hair and soon enough he fell asleep.

**(LINE BREAK)**

He awoke from a loud bang. Then, a second later the alarms went off. Now all three of them were on their feet wondering wants going on. There was another loud boom coming from the left but getting closer. "Percy? What going on?" Annabeth asked worried. "I don't know." Percy answered. Then there was an explosion right outside the door. Next, the door swung open revealing Thaila though the smoke and dust.

"Found them!" Thaila called out loudly, and then walked over to them. "Come on! W need to get out of here! Nico shadow travel a couple of us here we need to go as fast as we can" He yelled to them. All three of them ran as well as they could (considering Annabeth being pregnant). They got out of the room when Thaila started talking again "Percy, I'm sorry for-" Percy cut her off "I know. You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault." Thaila nodded, then pointed left and said "That way. That's where we got in."

They rounded a corner and found Nico fighting of some guards. He was losing. He looked tired and worn from using all of his powers. From behind him M.m. was standing holding a blade that would kill Nico. Percy got mad. Nico was like a brother to him. No one could hurt him (well execpt maybe me). Percy jumped forward turning into his wolf form half way though. He landed on M.m. making them fall down. Percy growled at him digging his claws into his chest making him bleed.

M.m. had the nerve to laugh then say "You just going to turn me into a werewolf then I can beat you." Percy growled again. Then turned human long enough to say "Who said I was going to let you live? You endangered Annabeth and my kids. Give me a reason to let you live." Percy turned back into a wolf. M.m. had a flash of fear and pain as Percy made him bleed more. Then he went poker face with no expression. "Well," he grunted out "If I'm going to die you going to die with me" Then at that moment Percy had not realized what he was doing. He had pulled the silver knife out and then stabbed Percy when in human form would be the arm a little below his shoulder.

Percy fell off of him into M.m. blood that was pooling around him. He turned human and clutched his arm with his other hand. The wound felt like it was on fire. He knew he was losing conciseness. He backed but not before hearing Annabeth scream "Percy!"

**Srry that this story has so many cliffies it just how it fits together **

**thanks to all my readers and reviewers (i just made up a word :P)**

** so … Live long and suck it as sheldon on big bang theory would say **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Best wishez **


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG it's the last chap! Who knew I would get this far? Well thanks to my fans and my brother who was my guinea pig for this story. **

**Thanks for reviews and the wait is over! **

Annabeth was freaking out. Ash had to calm her down "Annabeth it ok were going to get if to a healer. Isn't one of your gods a healer? Apollo, right?" Annabeth just nodded silently. "Okay," Ash continued "Where would he be?" Then Thaila joined the conversation. "Olympus. He probably is the only one to heal him. Nico?" Thaila called and turned to see where he was. "Nico. Can you shadow travel us to Olympus?" But Thaila already knew the answer but she had to try. "No" Nico replied "I can't too tired." He sat down hard and started to nod of.

"Okay." Ash said "I guess we're on our own to get to Olympus. Um. Where's Olympus?" Thaila looked at Ash "How do you know so much?" Ash shrugged "We were stuck together for four months. And I can see thought the mist so I figured a lot of stuff on my own." Thaila nodded.

"We need to go. There most likely a van outside so we need to hurry." Annabeth had finally said. Thaila nodded "Okay. Let's go." Ash and Thaila went over to Percy who seemed to be out cold for the moment. Thaila looked at Percy wound and gasped. She didn't realize how bad it would be. The skin looked black and dead. His blood was turning black and so were his veins that you could see. "Okay ash. We pick him up in one- two- three" Both girl pulled Percy up and Percy groaned as they did that. His eye lids seem to flutter, but it stopped with another groan.

The process was slow but they got him outside. Thaila and Annabeth waited with Percy for Ash to get a van. She came back with one and the loaded Percy into the back of the van they tied him down slightly so he would slide around. Ash dived and Annabeth and Thaila sat in the middle seats. Percy was one the ground of the car because put the back seats down.

They were off going toward New York.

**(A few hours later) **

They were almost to the empire state building. Percy was getting worse. His fore head was bedded with sweat and he had a high fever. The silver poison was now all the way up his shoulder and was getting very close to his heart. The got there and stopped right in front of it not caring about being in the middle of the road.

They unloaded Percy who was shivering like crazy and Thaila and

Ash carried him into the lobby. They got a weird look from every one. Annabeth went ahead to get the key. She marched right up to him and went "The key for the 6 hundredth floor. Now. If you don't I will make you give it to me." The guy looked started but must have recognized her so gave the key to her without a word. She went to the elevator. By then Thaila and Ash had gotten to them. "Wait! She can't go with you she-" The elevator closed shut.

They had to wait they painful minute getting up to Olympus. Annabeth was getting very scared. She tried not to show it much but Thaila and Ash both knew that she was worrying. And a lot. Annabeth took a deep breath and breathed slowly. Then he stomach cramped and then stopped suddenly. The door pinged and opened so that was forgotten.

Annabeth tried to help carry Percy to the throne room but just got in the way. She all she could do was think. Trying not to worry she thought of how Ash was able to get onto Olympus. Maybe being a werewolf let her come onto Olympus. Or the gods let her up here. Hopefully they weren't going to be mad or kill them. It felt like a year before they got to the throne room No one was in there but Hestia. She looked surprised to see them and Percy. "Get Apollo." was all she said. Thaila went over to Apollo's throne and jumped on it, but as quickly as she was on she jumped off.

There was a flash and every one covered their eyes. When they looked up again Apollo was standing in front of them "Okay," Which of the gods set you up to this?" Apollo said. Annabeth walked right up to him not wanting to waste a second and said "Percy hurt badly and we think you're the only one who can help him." Apollo was already starting to walk over to Percy. He examined him then picked him up. Come with me. They went into a side room that had two hospital beds in it.

Apollo put Percy down on the closest bed. Then he examined him again. He started to get ambrosia and nectar. He tricked some nectar into the wounded and started to get weird herbs that Annabeth knew were very rare. She got a bad cramp in her stomach again. It was worst then the last time. She slightly leaned over and groaned. "Are you okay?" Ash asked. It was gone again so Annabeth started to say "Yeah just felt-"

Then her water broke. Annabeth stood frozen. "Annabeth?" Ash asked her. Then she must have realized what had happened "Thaila, Apollo!" Ash turned to them. Both looked up at Ash. "What-" then did the same thing as Ash. Apollo smiled and snapped his figures. The bed turned into the delivery room chairs. Annabeth still frozen started to freak out "No, no, no. Percy promised he'd help me though this and he can't. I can't do this!" Annabeth started to breath hard. \ Thaila and Ash started to help her. "It's okay." Ash said as she and Thaila guided her to the delivery chair.

They got her to sit on it. Then Apollo came over "Thaila call my sis and tell her to come here." Thaila scowled and muttered "I'm doing this for Annabeth not you." And left the room. A minute later Artemis came in with Thaila behind her.

"Well, this will be an exciting day." Artemis said

**(A couple hours later)**

Everyone was gone but Percy Annabeth and the twins. Annabeth was nodding off from being exhausted from earlier. Before she fell asleep Percy asked a question "Annabeth, what are we going to name them?" Annabeth blinked. Percy had been on and off being asleep or not but he seemed to be very awake at them moment. Annabeth tried to wake up somewhat so they could talk a little bit before falling asleep again. Annabeth thought about some names. Came up with one she liked.

"Aubrey." Annabeth replied. Percy being the seaweed brain he is didn't hear and said "What?" Annabeth repeated the name then said "I name one you name the other." Percy nodded but Annabeth didn't see so then said "Okay. I like the name Aubrey, so good choice." They both went silent for a minute. Percy wondered what name he should choose. Then it came to him. Zoey. Then Percy said the name out loud to Annabeth. Annabeth smiled "okay. The blonde one like me is Aubrey and the dark haired one like you is Zoey."

Annabeth sat up and turned to Percy "Do you want to hold Zoey. She looks like a miniature you. Black hair and green eyes in all." Percy sat up and reached out his hands for an answer. "What does Aubrey look like?" Percy asked when he took Zoey from Annabeth. "Well, she has identical eyes with Zoey, so they both got your eyes. But Aubrey got my hair. It's a little mop of blonde hair it cute." Percy smiled at Annabeth and the turned his attention to Zoey. She was barely awake and was moving her arms around ever so slightly.

"Well, who would have known. Percy's a dad." Percy looked up to find Nico, Thaila, Poseidon and Athena standing in the door way. Poseidon was smiling while Athena had a slight frown on her face, but it disappeared when she saw what they were holding. "Okay I don't care about the classic stand in the door way and smile at them. I want to see babies." Ash broke thought them all and came over to them. She made a girly aww noise and sat on the bed, next to Annabeth. Now everyone was surrounding them but Nico. He wasn't really into this stuff but Thaila made him come.

Then Aubrey sneezed and with an imaginary poof, (but some had to have thought that happened) like Annabeth, Aubrey then turned into a white wolf.

**THE END omg I finished. Any ideas for a squeal plz review with them I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. **

**BTW if anything was not right then dont know im only 14 i dont know much about pregnancey so yeah and...**

**I got a song for you all that i found. feel free to sing it outloud: **  
**"If you're happy and you know it, WRITE A FIC. **  
**If you're happy and you know it, READ A FIC.**  
**If you're happy and you know it, and you really wanna show it, **  
**If you're happy and you know it, REVIEW A FIC!"**

**Just cuz its the last chp you dont reveiw but you better (PLZ?)**

**Signing off with for the last time on this story-**

**Best wishez :)**


End file.
